Too clever for your own good
by SpaceShipZoom
Summary: This is by Keri. With a complicated case at hand the mind of Sherlock Holmes couldn't get any more complex. So what happens when Molly's sister is in town and seems to be the only one who understands it? But is there more to her than meets the eye?
1. Battling On

**HEY THERE! Megan here! I didn't write this story, it is written by my friend Keri (who is lovely) and she doesn't have an account, so its on here! WOO! So, read it, review it, just be the wonderful people you are (: Over to Keri's story then!**

"Sherlock! Will you just stop for a second!" John shouted at the retreating male.

"Can't stop John! Hurry up!" Sherlock replied while disappearing through the double doors. John's feet pounded against the White tiled floor, his breathe coming out in short and fast puffs as he raced down to catch up with his friend.

"Sherlock! You shouldn't even be here!" John argued as he reached Sherlock. "You're ill, you shouldn't..."

"I'm not ill John! I've never been ill in my...in my..." Sherlock scrunched up his face and erupted with a loud sneeze.

"If you're not ill, what was that?" John questioned as he opened the door to the morgue.

"Dust allergies." Sherlock replied smoothly as he entered the room, he pulled his coat closer around him due to the temperature difference, masses of black curls surrounded his head and his lean figure towered over his friend.

"Dust allergies? Since when did you have dust allergies?" John asked staring at Sherlock, who seemed to be staring at something else. John followed his gaze and found the source of Sherlock's temporally pause. John recognised the look on his friends face. He glanced back to the stranger sitting at Molly's desk who appeared to be wearing the same expression."Who are you?" The great detective called out. The stranger stood up and slowly walked towards the stunned males.

"Why don't you tell me, Mr Holmes." Sherlock looked down at the women smirking up at him. He opened his mouth eager to point out all the stuff he knew about her just by her appearance.

"Sorry Sis, but they only had ready salted." They all turned in the direction of the door where a slightly stunned Molly stood holding a packet of crisps at arms length. "Urmm...hi?" Molly mumbled raising her eyebrows in a questionable manner. "I didn't know you where coming?"

"Well we didn't know you had a sister. I guess today is just full of surprises." Sherlock's velvety voice monotonously replied as he rudely pointed at Molly's sister. Molly shut the door behind her and trudged over to her desk, placing the packet of crisps down absentmindedly.

"I've mentioned Leila before, you probably weren't listening." Molly replied tucking a strand of hazel hair behind her ear. She smiled weakly flushing red under the gaze of the misty grey eyes that bored into her.

"Yes. That was probably it." Sherlock answered bluntly. Molly creased her brow and frowned as she watched him turn back to her sister. Molly watched him stare curiously at Leila, a small dimple appearing on his forehead as he thought deeply.

"Well without the knowledge that Molly gave, it wouldn't have been hard to work out you two were related, same chocolate brown eyes, same shaped facial features except your nose is crooked, just slightly, no one else would be able to tell. I'm guessing you were in a fight. Male definitely, slightly taller than you. Right handed due to your nose leaning to the left." Leila touched her nose selfcocsciencly but still upheld her smirk. John rolled his eyes used to his friend's weird capability of figuring everything out about a person. "The discolouration to your skin suggests that you have just come back from somewhere hot, I would say two weeks ago. Your hair obviously dyed, a brown much darker than your sister's over there, and the tips of your roots are just breaking through. I'd say by the way your eyes are gleaming in some what way and the fact that your mouth is slightly a jar, that you are impressed Leila." Sherlock concluded before walking away.

"Quite so, Mr Holmes. But you missed out my age." Leila replied. Sherlock stopped suddenly and slowly turned to face the grinning female.

"Judging by the fact that it was Molly that appeared to have gone and gotten your..." Sherlock looked down disapprovingly at the crisps. "...Lunch. It's not hard to figure out that you are the younger sibling. But there isn't that much between you, I'd say three years. There for making you precisely twenty five years old." Leila clapped her hands and smiled.

"Amazing." Leila congratulated, she swiftly walked past them and over to her stunned sister. "You can have the crisps, Sis. I'm not hungry." she reached across the laptop and grabbed a small object and sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Since you stopped showing off, can you please tell me what we're doing here?" John enquired. Sherlock sniffed before turning to his friend to explain his reason.

"Woah, hold up. It's my turn." Leila interrupted, the two men stared at her quizzically. "It's only fair." Molly looked up from the laptop screen and a look of pure fear crossed her face.

"Leila, no!" She pleaded. Leila smirked back to her sister. "I said no, Leila." Sherlock looked back to and throw at the sisters, attempting to figure out the reason behind the disagreement. Leila turned to face him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"It's now my turn to figure you out, Sherlock." Leila spoke, the words causing Sherlock and John to scoff. "Where to start?" Leila scanned over the man standing in front of her. "You're I'll, would be the most obvious thing to point out, you're eyes puffy due to the sleepless nights of endless sneezing and coughing, no colour in your cheeks and how your mouth hangs open as it your only source of getting air into your lungs." Sherlock closed his mouth but opened it again as no oxygen was able to pass through the nasal passages. "You're a proud man, standing tall, neat clothes, and the fact that you like to show off your remarkable capabilities. You like to be the main man, loved by everyone, I presume this is to do with your childhood. Something you probably haven't even told John." The room went eerily quiet as Molly stopped typing and stared at her sister in curiosity, as did John. Sherlock still stayed calm, his eyes fixated on those of the young Miss Hooper. "You have an older sibling. Sister?" Sherlocks shoulders sagged a little. "No, brother. A brother that always got the attention of your parents. You were always put last." Leila babbled, Sherlock swallowed the lump that had formed at the back of his throat.

"Leila, that's enough now." Molly called out noticing the detectives discomfort.

"That was probably what strived you to become the genius that you are today. Always trying to impress parents, making them look your way, but there eyes stayed firmly on your older sibling. Him being popular, you just being the freak at school." Leila continued, getting more animated and angry, clenching her fists and teeth.

"Leila! I said stop." Molly hissed. Leila appeared to not have heard her sister and carried on.

"You're still jealous at your brother, and make everyone treat you like you've always wanted to be treated. You just want to be loved." Molly stared at Sherlock who appeared to be staring at nothing, his eyes glazed.

"Will you just shut up!" Molly shouted loudly, Leila stopped mid sentence and turned to face her sister confused. Her eyes locked on the jagged body of Sherlock, his face blank and icy. Leila's mouth forming a perfect 'O', her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a light pink.  
>"I'm so sorry, Sherlock. I didn't mean to." Leila apologised sincerely. Sherlock stayed still for a minute before turning to face John.<p>

"We're here to inspect two bodies. It came to me last night, that both the body found by the Thames and the body that was found in Victoria park have something in common." Sherlock answered John's earlier question as if nothing had just happened. Sherlock walked towards the back of the morgue expecting John to follow him eagerly. Typical Sherlock, battling on.


	2. Karma

Sherlock stared intently at the body laid down in front of him. His eyes gazed over the cause of death, a deep purple black bruise covered the victim's neck, also the males lips were tinted blue insinuating that his body was starved of oxygen. Death; strangled.

Molly and John watched from the distance, their eyes frantically following the detective's every move. Leila stayed back, carelessly flipping a coin over an over, her gaze sometimes returning to the black haired male, every time causing guilt to wash over her making her return to her simple minded game.

"John!" Sherlock called, his voice faltering slightly, he held the corpse's arm up for a closer inspection. John made his way over to the steel slab, his eyes unblinkingly staring at the male that laid upon it, his eyes in which John presumed used to be a vibrant green were now dull and lifeless.

"What do you notice about the body?" Sherlock asked in such a manner that practically screamed: 'I know what is, but I'm going to let you try even though you won't get it.' John averted his gaze from the corpse's haunting eyes and gulped.

"Well...urmm." John mumbled staring back down at the deceased man. "Cause of death, strangled. You can see this from..."

"Yes, yes. That's obvious. Look closer." Sherlock interrupted. John squinted his eyes, attempting to see if there was anything there of greater significance than the actual cause of death.

"The object that was used to strangle him was..."

"3cm rope. Yes, we know that but what else?" Sherlock interrupted yet again with a tone of annoyance. John scanned over the body, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. John sighed in defeat, turning to face his friend who was eager to point out what he missed.

"The tattoo on the left arm is too black." John furrowed his brow in confusion as it wasn't the voice of the man that stood in front of him that spoke. They both turned simultaneously back towards the body, their eyes locking on the female that stood behind it. "It has most definitely been drawn on. It's neatly done, easily believable into thinking it's a tattoo. But the ink Is too black." Leila continued shyly, not making any eye contact with the two men staring curiously at her.

"Indeed." Sherlock stated. An awkward silence broke out between the three, Sherlock coughed.

"Let's go examine the other body." He rushed past John and over to the next body.

"Is he always like this?" Leila questioned, John shrugged a smile pulling at his lips.

"You get used to it." he replied before following in pursuit of Sherlock. "So when are you going to tell us what these people have in common? Apart from them being dead that is." Sherlock looked over at John in disappointment.

"Don't be stupid John. I've already told you." Sherlock insulted. John stared back at him, still not understanding. "For gods sake John! The tattoos are what they have in common!" Leila and John looked down to where Sherlock was pointing.

Molly now intrigued, silently walked over to see what all the commotion was about. Neatly written across the neck of this victim was one word in inky black.

"What does 'Kapma' mean?" Molly asked, her eyes focused on the swirling letters.

"It means 'Karma' in Bulgarian." Sherlock answered.

"Karma? Hang on, isn't that what's been written on the other guys arm?" John replied. Sherlock simply smirked.

"That's how two separate cases are now linked."


	3. Three's a crowd

"So how long are you in town for?" John asked politely as he and Leila watched Sherlock and Molly debate about what type of ink was used.

"As long as I want, I guess." Leila answered. She took a long sip of the tea that Dr Watson kindly made for her. John nodded, his eyes narrowing as he watched Sherlock snatch the glass slide off of Molly and rudely ignored her attempts of conversation.

"You and Molly must get along very well, if it was my sister coming to stay I'd have a date set on when she'd be leaving and I'd be counting down the seconds." John laughed, he slowly raised his mug to his lips and took a small sip of his coffee. Leila smiled and placed her mug down on the desk that she's perched on.

"That reminds me." She replied. Smoothly jumping off the desk she made her way over to her older sister, who appeared to be transfixed on the detective looking through the microscope. "Hey Molly." Leila sang sweetly, tilting her head to the right and an innocent smile covering her face. Molly jumped slightly not knowing that her younger sibling was so close.

"What do you want?" Molly answered looking at her sister accusingly. "Oh god. You've broken something haven't you?" Molly squealed, her eyes widening and frantically beginning to search around the room for any broken equipment.

"No, no! Everything is fine." Leila reassured, Molly instantly began to relax a natural smile returning to her face. "It's just...I need a place to stay and I was hoping you would say yes." Molly's face fell for the second time, she stared down at her sister.

"I thought you were staying at a hotel!" Molly panicked. "Where's your stuff? Why didn't you ask me earlier?" Her voice raised higher and higher catching the attention of the doctor at the far end of the room, however Sherlock didn't even flinch his eyes still fixated on the scraping of ink they managed to get off of one of the victims.

"I only arrived this morning and I came straight here. I have no money, so that rules out me stating at a hotel. And as for my stuff, it's currently stuffed in my car which has barely any petrol in it. I didn't tell you because truthfully, I kind of forgot. Has that answered all your questions, sister dearest?" Leila answered, a weak smile remaining on her face. Molly stayed silent, her eyes wide and her face paling.

"I...Urmm...I mean, that...Urmm..." Molly stuttered, her eyes still locked on her younger sister.

"Will you just spit it out!" Sherlock's voice interrupted, annoyance lacing every word. Molly flushed scarlet and averted her gaze to stare at her shoes.

"Sorry, it's just. I'm staying at a friends house due to the fact that there has been a gas leak in my apartment. I would say that you can stay but Susan isn't very..."

"It's ok, I can tell when I'm not loved. I did live with our parents for eighteen years, remember?" Leila interrupted, shrugging her shoulders and placing her hands in her front pockets. Molly's mouth hung open.

"No. That's not what I meant. I was going to lend money for you to stay in a hotel." Molly rushed, she quickly walked over to her bag and pulled out her purse. John placed his empty mug next to Leila's abandoned tea, he quietly headed in the direction of the Hooper sisters.

"Molly, you don't have to pay for a hotel. Leila can easily..."

"No John!" Sherlock spoke up once again, finally averting his eyes from the lens of the microscope and glaring in the direction of his friend.

"Why not?" John argued back, Molly and Leila exchanged confused glances before continuing to pull the money out of the battered leather purse. John reached out and grabbed the purse out of Molly's grasp.

"Because I said so." Sherlock responded standing up and reaching for his coat which he had neatly placed on the back of his chair before examining the ink sample. John scoffed, Leila opened her mouth to speak but Molly shot her look that screamed 'don't'.

"Well I say yes, do you have any idea how much staying at a hotel costs in this part of town?" John replied. He turned to Leila as if the argument did not just happen. "How would you like to come live at 221b?" John asked smiling at Leila who seemed to have a dazed expression upon her face.

"Sure, thanks?" Leila answered quizzically unsure on whether to answer. John turned back to the taller male who seemed to be frowning down at him.

"Then it's settled. Leila shall be staying with us for as long as she needs." John announced. "Plus, it'll be saving Molly money." he added in hope that it might convince Sherlock even more and wipe the icy glare off of his face.

"She is not staying. For one reason, there are only two bedrooms and two, she would be an annoyance, just an inconvenience to me." Sherlock said rudely. "We have to go now John." Sherlock turned and headed towards the exit. John frowned, he opened his mouth ready to shout back.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Leila's voice interrupted. She walked over to the worktop and picked up a set of keys. "And I also own a car, so you wouldn't have to flag down a taxi to take you everywhere." she teasingly swung the keys around her fingers, smirking at the back of the detective that had stopped mid stride.

"See not such of an inconvenience now, is she?" John added walking to stand next to her. Sherlock turned suddenly, marching over to the grinning pair.

"Fine. But if you so much as touch any of my experiments, annoy me in some way. You will go." Sherlock hissed, Leila locked onto his eyes and nodded. He turned back in the direction he just came and angrily pushed open the double doors. "Hurry up. We need to go." Molly hugged her sister and placed a ten pound note in her hand.

"Petrol money." Molly whispered.

"Thanks." Leila responded, folding it up and placing it in her pocket. She looked up to her sister, someone she has been envious of for her whole life. Molly was perfect in their parents eyes where as Leila, she was just always in the background. The freak. "Bye." Leila turned and headed in the direction of the impatient detective.

"I would like to leave, now." he called out, John walked ahead of Leila who smiled once more to her sister as she passed through the exit.


	4. Holmes' Girl

The cold English breeze entwined around Sherlock as he casually walked towards the entrance to Scotland yard, John walked not far behind him glanced back one more time to the blue KA that was parked at the back of the car park, he could faintly make out the outline of Leila who was forced to stay put. Sherlock's reason: Because she made him stay cramped in the car while she and John went into the petrol station.

The hot blast of air made John come back to reality, following Sherlock down the corridor the warmth from the heater left as quickly as it arrived. John let his mind wonder again, his brain processing the thought of how Sherlock and Leila are so alike. He shuddered at the thought, one Sherlock was barely tolerable but two, two would be like being in a living hell. And putting those under the same roof, well one of them is probably going to end up dead by the end.

Sherlock and John turned the corner and were slowly closing in on a familiar office. A grey haired male stepped out of the office, his eyes landing on the two men a sigh left his lips and he turned back into the office leaving the door open. Sherlock entered first leaving John to close the door behind them.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two lovely people at such short notice?" the grey haired man asked while taking a seat behind the desk and folding his arms across his chest.

"A sharpie pen." Sherlock replied. "The ink comprises a main carrier solvent, a glyceride, a pyrrolidone, a resin and a colorant. Making it waterproof. With a steady hand and the capability to be able to draw well it can be used to draw realistic looking tattoos." Sherlock explained pacing back and forth.

"If I wanted to know that I would've googled it. What are you here for?" the man behind the desk asked impatiently, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and looking down at his watch for the sixth time.

"I was getting there. The cases of the body found in Victoria park and the body found by the Thames may have appeared to be separate cases but just one word changed all of what was believed to be true. The word karma appearing on both victims body's and both drawn on with a sharpie pen." Sherlock concluded. "Lestrade, if you would allow me to take a look at the the files of the two victims you be free to go to whatever you are impatiently waiting to go to." Lestrade laughed and raised from his chair, the door suddenly swung open.

"Boss, she says she's with the doctor and the freak." The voice that belonged to Anderson irritated Sherlock's ears. "Got yourself another girl then Watson?" Sherlock whipped around to face the grinning expression of the officer.

"No. She's just a friend." John corrected. Anderson's face fell and he turned to look at Sherlock.

"Don't tell me she's Holmes's girl?" Anderson enquired his voice laced in shock.

"No I'm not." Leila stated rolling her eyes. She looked up to find herself under attack from Sherlock's icy glare.

"I told you to stay in the car!" He spoke slowly and sharply, each word cutting her deep. She scoffed.

"I got bored." She shrugged. "Sitting in a motionless car can get very boring." Lestrade looked at Leila, confusion etched onto his face.

"Anyway, Sherlock you're not even supposed to be here, you're sick. I'll get someone to look over those files and you, you can go home and get better." Lestrade ordered. "And if I see your face in this building before you have stopped spreading your germs, I swear you won't ever get to see those files." Sherlock opened his mouth to argue but stopped when John's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"We'll be off then." John replied smiling up at the detective inspector. Anderson stepped out of the doorway. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Lestrade before turning dramatically and walking out of the office, Leila a step behind him.

"Laters." They both called out. John blinked twice, his body frozen in shock. He slowly closed the office door behind him. They really are alike.


	5. Turn Left

_**Message from Keri - This is just a filler chapter, a longer one will be up shortly (:**_

The inside of the small KA was swarming with awkwardness, Sherlock's eyes were fixated on the road ahead of them and his heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Leila glanced to her right, if anyone was to look into the car they would've believed that she had a life size wax model sitting in the passenger seat. Her eyes averted to the rear view mirror and connected with those of Dr Watson, his whole body squished in between a rather large suitcase and several cardboard boxes. Leila drew her attention back to the busy road, her little car winding through the streets.

"So where..."

"Shush." Sherlock interrupted his eyes still unblinkingly staring ahead of them. Leila frowned.

"Where do I..."

"I said shush!" Sherlock hissed interrupting Leila once again. Leila's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I need to know..."

"Will you just shut up!" Sherlock's voice raised his eyes flickering in her direction for a split second. "Mind. Palace."

"I don't care!" Leila's voice also rising her knuckles now turning white. "I need to know where..."

"MIND PALACE!" Sherlock bellowed, now fully turning to face her. Leila abruptly turned the car sharply left, pulling up alongside the pavement.

"OUT!" She shouted back pointing to the outside of the car. Sherlock blinked twice, he quickly undone his seat belt and pushed the passenger door wide open.

"FINE!" He squabbled stepping out into the freezing weather. "I'll get a taxi." He slammed the car door shut and pulled the collar of his coat up, strutting over to the pavement with a permanent scowl on his face. Leila returned the scowl and pushed her foot hard on the ignition, propelling her little car forward.

"So where do I go now?" she finally managed to ask without anyone interrupting her. John still had the look of pure shock etched onto his face.

"Turn left." he managed to answer.


	6. Harmony at 221b

Leila dragged her suitcase along the pavements with John not far behind. She stopped and turned to face the struggling man hidden behind countless cardboard boxes.

"John, leave it to me. You go up, I can do all this by myself." Leila pleaded. John walked passed her and towards the door step of 221b.

"No, we're here now." He answered placing the boxes on the floor and reaching into his pockets and fishing out his keys. He smiled up at Leila. "Oh and if were you, I'd stay clear of Sherlock for a while. Just until I get him to apologise." John spaced out before quietly whispering. "That may take some time." He quickly snapped out of it and placed the keys in the lock and turning them till a distinctive click sounded.

"He kept going on about a 'Mind Palace' what is that?" Leila questioned as she wheeled her suitcase through the door. John rolled his eyes and bent down to the pick the boxes up, a small grunt leaving his lips.

"Just a place he goes to when he wants to think and remember things." John answered as he shuffled through the door and kicking it shut with his foot. He slowly lead the way up the stairs towards the lounge area nearly toppling over three times. Leila's eyes widened when the door swung open, her mouth hung open slightly and she scanned over everything quickly a small smile forming on her face.

"I'm sorry it's a bit messy, oh and don't worry about the skull, Mrs Hudson and I have been trying to persuade him to get rid of it. But he's being stubborn."

"No, you don't need to get rid of it. I like it...in a way." Leila explained placing her case next to the sofa and walking over to the mantel piece where the skull was placed. "In a weird way it's kind of like a centre piece." She laughed and turned back to John. He placed the boxes on the sofa and walked towards another door.

"I'll be back soon, I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new room." John replied, Leila simply smiled before getting easily distracted by the painted yellow smiley face on the wall. John exited the room and entered into a blackened out one. A loud sneeze signalled that he wasn't alone

"Christ Sherlock! Open the damn blinds!" John marched over the blinds, gripping them tightly.

"No John, leave them!" Sherlock's voice cried, John turned to face the direction in which the voice came from. He jumped backwards clutching onto his chest and his heart doubling up in speed.

"JESUS! WHAT'S THAT?" John screamed. "Please Sherlock, don't tell me that's actually a real finger?" john cried, pointing at the detective holding what appeared to be a finger...that was glowing.

"Would it make you feel better if I said it wasn't?" Sherlock answered injecting more stuff into it. John stared at the aluminous finger, his mouth still hanging open.

"No! No it wouldn't! Put it away, what if Mrs Hudson was to come in? She would've had a heart attack if she saw a glow in the dark finger! Oh my god you would've killed Mrs Hudson!" John hissed. "You and your experiments!"

"Is she here?" Sherlock hissed back. glaring at the door. John caught onto what he meant.

"Yes. You better apologise to her. Now, Sherlock." John ordered folding his arms across his chest. Sherlock simply scoffed before returning to his experiment. John once again grabbed hold of the blind and pulled, sending sunlight flooding into the room.

"No! John!" Sherlock complained. "You've ruined it! The chemical won't react now." He threw the finger down on the floor and stared menacingly at his friend.

"Apologise to her, Sherlock." John stated calmly.

"No." Sherlock sulked.

"Sherlock..."

"Why should I? She interrupted me! She should be the one apologising." Sherlock growled, John rubbed his temples.

"It's like living with a bloody child. A bloody annoying child." He whispered to himself. "Just apologise, she's going to be living with us for a while. You just going to ignore her for all that time?"

"Yep, that seems like a good idea..."

"Sherlock?" John growled. Both their eyes locked on each other, silence broke out neither of them moving.

"Fine!" He drawled his eyes narrowing at the doctor. Sherlock stormed around John leaving him standing there dumbstruck. He broke Sherlock Holmes, a wide smile spread over Johns face. Sherlock stopped in his tracks and held his hand up. "Can you hear that?" He whispered to John. John strained his ears and the calm sound of what he would usually hear Sherlock play on his violin...except Sherlock was in the room with him. "She's touching my violin." His voice was a low growl and a vein was pumping horrifically above his left eyebrow. He quickly marched out the bedroom, John racing after him.

"Sherlock, don't do anything stupid." John called out his voice lowering to a quiet whisper when he saw the scene in front of him. Sherlock stood staring down at his violin which he had thrown down carelessly on his chair earlier that morning and back to Leila who was playing on her own violin, her back facing the other two men.

"The way you two are freakily alike is starting to scare even me." John spoke staring at the back of Leila's head. Sherlock silently picked up his violin and started joining in, Leila stopped and slowly turn to face behind her. Sherlock carried on the symphony and walked towards the window, Sherlock gave a small smile hardly recognisable to anyone that wasn't paying attention. Leila smiled back and looked over to John who shrugged in confusion. She picked up and carried on playing with Sherlock. John looked back and forth between these two people, maybe this was Sherlock's way of apologising?


	7. Holmesy

The night sky hung over the streets of London and the contents of 221b Baker street was in an eerie silence. After Sherlock had 'Apologised' The whole flat fell into an awkward silence, Leila was perched on the sofa legs crossed and a cup of steaming tea placed between her hands. Sherlock sat staring at nothing, tunelessly plucking at the strings on his violin. And John was sat next to Leila also sipping from his tea. Time ticked slowly passed and no one had yet tried to start a conversation going. John coughed.

"So why was it that you decided to move to London?" He asked looking at the brunette that seemed to be in a world of her own. She snapped out of it and turned to face the doctor, a smile on her face as she was relieved that someone had finally broke the silence that had surrounded her.

"Well to cut a long story short, I lived with an Ex so when we broke up I had to leave, and plus it's nice to have a change." Leila explained, she took a long sip of tea and sunk back further into the sofa. "I forgot how great it was to be single." She added a small giggle leaving her lips. John laughed with her and the room fell into silence once again.

"MACARENA!" Sherlock bellowed causing both John and Leila to jump simultaneously, John swore under his breath as the hot liquid splashed onto his jumper.

"What are you on about?" John questioned staring down at the tea stain forming on his jumper.

"Oh nothing of importance, I was worried that you two had forgotten about me as you were too busy having a conversation of your own." Sherlock explained rapidly, his eyes caught sight of John dabbing his jumper in attempts to remove the stain. "Don't worry John you can easily buy a new jumper down at Oxfam for 50p." John looked up at his friend and glared. A burst of laughter erupted in the room and both glaring men turned to face to source of it.

"I'm so sorry. It's just..." Leila burst out laughing again, causing herself to nearly to spill her own tea down her top. She quickly wiped the tears away from her face and regained her composure. "I'm sorry it was just you face John, oh and not to mention how Sherlock got jealous over just a petty thing." Leila tried to stifle the laughter that was still threatening to come out.

"I was not jealous..." Sherlock began.

"Save it Sherlock, we all know you were." John responded.

"You two are like an old married couple." Leila laughed again, her laughter suddenly stopped and her face fell. "Oh my god. you two aren't, you know..." She pointed back and forth between them and raised her eyebrows.

"No!" Both men answered in a rush. She smiled back at them.

"It's not like I would've had a problem with that." She reassured them. Leila's voice was cut off by the Bee Gees, the song 'Staying alive' playing from the black phone that was balanced on the arm rest of the sofa. "Sorry about the song, my ex changed it a while back." Leila explained as she picked up her phone and tapped the screen.

"Molly, how's it going?" She asked down the phone. Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued to pluck away at his violin, John silently removed himself from the room and gave Sherlock a look which said 'Behave'.

"Did you get there alright? Are you sure you want to stay there? I can always pay for a hotel..." Molly's voice frantically poured through the phone. Leila put the phone back on the sofa and waited to the quiet buzz of noise that was her sister had stopped. Once satisfied that her sister had stopped talking she picked up the phone again.

"Everything's fine. Me and Holmesy are getting along..."

"Holmesy?" Both Molly's voice and The man sitting in front of her questioned. Leila brought the phone down and stared at Sherlock in disbelief.

"You've never had a nickname?" Leila gasped. Sherlock scrunched his nose up at the thought.

"I've been called all manner of names. But never...Holmesy." He explained. "Freak, yes. Sherly, yes. They had fun at school with that one, saying I had a girl's name. Funny, that came from a boy called Sam. He didn't like it when I said he had a unisex name." Sherlock's gaze met Leila's. "But never have I been called Holmesy." Leila stared back into the eyes of the detective, the grief and sorrow that filled them was heartbreaking. Leila quickly raised the phone back to her ear.

"Yep, so everything's fine. bye." She rushed, hanging up before giving Molly the chance to respond. Leila stood up. "What do you want to have for dinner?" She asked, Sherlock carelessly waved his hand her direction.

"I'm not hungry." He answered bluntly. Leila shrugged knowing it wasn't worth arguing with him.

"Your loss." She called out. She headed to the back of the living room and into the kitchen. "I make a mean spag bowl."

John entered the room now wearing a clean beige jumper. Sherlock raised his eyes to look at him and a look of pure disgust covered his features.

"Dear god, John. That one's worse." Sherlock sneered. Leila peeped her head around the archway and narrowed her eyes at the detective.

"Be nice, Holmesy." She lectured before returning back to looking through numerous cupboards. John turned to Sherlock, his eyebrows raised.

"Holmesy...That's, um, different." John responded politely. Sherlock looked up at his friend.

"It seems that I have acquired a nickname in your absence." Sherlock replied a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "A nice one."


End file.
